bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seitorō Nisshōkirite
| caption = Yue no Hekikū (故の碧空, Reason of the Azure Skies) King of Knights (騎士王, Ōkishi) King of Step (歩王 Ho-Ō) Yue Nisshōkirite | race =Sōzōshin ( ) | birthday = st | age = 700+ (deceased) | gender =Male | height =5 ft 7 in (173.7 cm) | weight =145 lbs (65.77 kg) | blood type =O | affiliation =Nisshōkirite Family | previous affiliation =Soul Society, Gotei 13 | profession = | position = | previous position =9th Seat, Captain of the 1st Director and Founder of the Security Corps Captain of the | division = | previous division = Seventh Division | partner = | previous partner =Jiog-ui ttal | base of operations =Medusa Cascade, Seventh Division HQ | relatives =Nisshōkirite Family Nanao Nisshōkirite (mother, deceased) Unnamed Demon (father, deceased) Eleven Incarnations (deceased) Mākasu Nisshōkirite (?) Bella "Bell" Nisshōkirite (sister, deceased) Rosene "Rose" Nisshōkirite (sister, unknown) Tobias Heartland (son) Rose Heartland (ex-wife) Sarah Heartland (daughter) Yuki Nagato (spiritual reincarnation) | education = Nisshōkirite Teachings | shikai =Tsukimegami Gaitōyami | bankai =Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō | resurrección = | bankai stage 2 = | zenkai =Tsukimegami Genshukai | fullbring = | signature skill =Jinki Fragment (Ultimate Understanding) | spirit weapon = | storyline =Bleach: Final Act | roleplay = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice =Garrett Hunter | spanish voice = }} Yue Shikyo Nisshōkirite (日照切り手・死去・故, "Nisshōkirite Shikyo Yue"; literally meaning "reason of death by cutting the sunlight") was formerly the Captain of the Ninth Division as well as the founder and 1st Director of the Security Corps. He was the first born to the Princess of the Nisshōkirite Family, being the prodigal son, prophesied to bring the clan out of poverty. He was best known for his involvement during the ''Summer War''. Sometime following the confrontation with Madara and his Espada, Yue inadvertently triggered a meta-crisis event, caused by him tampering with the . This event dispersed his essence across the multiverse. The fragments created by the event were known as his ''eleven incarnations''. Following the events of Bleach: Final Act, he was reformed as three of his remaining detachments activated a similar meta-crisis paradox, and due to this, caused all the fragments to gather and recreate the fallen warrior. Following a skirmish where he aided the Soul Society against a small faction of Quincy, he was made Captain of the Seventh Division. Following his fall he was reincarnated into a new form, taking the life of a Quincy male named Yuki Nagato, it was during this "reset" that he passed all of his memories and the memories of his other eleven lives into this new vessel. It was later revealed through Yuki that his real name is in actuality not Yue at all but in fact, it's Seitorō Shikyo Nisshōkirite no Ichinan (日照切り手・の一男・死去・星斗ロー, Nisshoukirite no Ichinan Shikyo Seitorou) and that he choose the name Yue early in his life. Appearance As a Captain, Yue wore his white haori, however, his was quite large and hung on his shoulders loosely. His haori is kept attached to his standard black shihakushō, which is left open at the chest. Around his waist, he wears a large white obi sash, and on his legs, he wears a black hakama. Over his shoulders, one can notice he has red guards that are plated and outlined with black and on his arms, he has guards that reach from his wrist to his elbows. Yue himself is a tall individual, with a commanding presence. His hair is silver/white with a blue hue to it, and left to flair out wildly, leaving two long bangs in the front. His chest is quite defined, showing his intense strength from years and centuries of training and toning his form. He has fair skin and brown eyes. He is most known for his eyes which give the notion he is wise beyond his years, as while he looks youthful he is quite old. Oddly, Yue resembles Seireitou to some degree, despite there being no relation. In his youth he had black hair, however, it changed to white once he started training for an unstated reason. While in his Gigai, Yue's appearance changes, although he retains his long white hair, styled in a spiky way. Now appearing younger, about the age of 17, he has blue eyes and piercings in his lip and left ear. His height has changed as he is only 5 ft 5in in the World of the Living. His normal attires consist of a white polo-like shirt, which is left unbuttoned. Overtop of that he wears a black coat with a bright red lining. On his legs, he wears navy blue jeans with red belts hanging down on his sides. On his hands, he wears red fingerless gloves. Personality History Yue was born into the branch of the Nisshōkirite Family living in the 9th Rukongai's Nanpōkawa District; to a young Nanao Nisshōkirite and an unnamed male, nearly 700 years before the present, 300 years after the foundation of the Gotei 13. Being a first member of the clan born in several generations, it was heavily prayed upon that he was the prodigal son who would restore the clan. He was an infant when his father went missing and was about 3 years old when his mother became very ill. As a child, he was noted for being able to learn how to harness his spiritual energy to some degree as well as perform several low-level Shinigami skills such as Hohō and spells, which is rare for a member of the Nisshōkirite Family at that age. As he was mentored by his Mother, who served as a disciple of , he learned how to appreciate Zanpakutō. Around the time he was physically able to properly harness his Spiritual energy, he was approached by , who presented him with the proposition of forging a for the young man. After jumping for joy at the idea to become a Shinigami like his mother, he went along with the Royal Guardsmen who at the time, was doing this at the bequest of Nanao. During the process of choosing an Asauchi, the Asauchi transformed into a wild, feral dragon creature made of pure reishi and it attacked Yue forcing him to subdue his future Zanpakutō Tsukimegami Gaitōyami. After trapping his spirit inside of a cage made of an extremely powerful spell, Nimaiya noted that this Asauchi was particularly ferocious for a young Shinigami. Following the forging, the spirit manifested herself in the form of a dancer and spoke to her future wielder, however, he couldn't hear her voice at the time. After this trial, he was admitted into where he excelled in the usage of Hohō and Kidō. After three years of training, he was able to release his Shikai and hear the voice of Tsukimegami. It was around this time that Yue met Madara Kawahiru in passing, and after feeling his immense power vowed to one day surpass him. After graduating he was placed within the Third Division as its 9th seated officer. During his first year as an officer tragedy struck his family as they were slaughtered by an assassin in the night, causing him to fall into despair. After he was discovered by his Captain and the remainder of his division. When asked he broke down, stating he was unable to protect his family. This event caused him to slack on his duties, causing him to be demoted to an unseated officer for some time. Due to his despair, he started to damage the bond between him and Tsukimegami Gaitōyami, causing her to not operate properly for her partner. It would be around the time that Madara Kawahiru slaughtered the Kawahiru Clan and defected from the Soul Society that Yue would repair the bond with his spirit and complete his training, obtaining his Bankai. However, his Bankai was still incomplete despite being able to use it. Due to the acquisition of his Bankai, he was able to apply for the position of Captain of the Ninth Division. He was originally turned down due to his previous mental state, and it wasn't until his Captain vouched for him that he was finally admitted to the post. He served as Captain throughout First War with the Quincy, facing Yhwach alongside . During his captaincy, he founded the Security Corps, where he started to do detective work on behalf of the Soul Society. During his tenure, he would go on to mentor his nephew unknowingly. He departed from his post prior the ascension of the to the rank of Captain as a young Sōsuke Aizen used an early strain of his Hollowfication virus on him, causing a strange sickness, which hindered his duties. Finding himself sick from an unknown virus he would step down from his post as Captain. Shortly after he stepped down, he started to Hollowfy as this virus needed an incubation period before taking hold. For a number of years following that he devastated the Rukongai as a berserk Hollow and it wasn't until his Zanpakutō spirit confronted the Hollow presence within him that he was able to regain his senses but he went into hiding until the Summer War. During his time in hiding, he resided in Cross City where he met Rose Heartland and fathered Tobias Heartland and Sarah Heartland, however due to his hollow energies starting to run wild again due to the interference of the Shadow Broker, he fled and faked his own death to protect his new family. Plot Summer War Yue had arrived to aid, Captain Hikaru Kurosaki and Vice-Captain Mizu Kurosaki in their battle against Sexta Espada Diabound Kernel. After telling the duo to stay back, he started the battle off in a bid to test the Arrancar's strength with both combatants appearing equal. Following the initial skirmish, Diabound caused Yue to have to draw out his Hollow Powers in order to supplement his Shinigami ones. This push caused a shift in the battle, pulling it towards Yue's side which caused Diabound to have to release his Resurreccion against him. Diabound releases Genmaō Rabieru and this, in turn, causes Yue to release his Shikai Tsukimegami Gaitōyami against the Espada. As the battle progressed, Yue found himself at a stalemate as Diabound summoned his most powerful Spirit, the avatar that represented his own dark soul. Getting pushed into a corner he noticed that Hikaru and Mizu were attempting to intercept an attack. Telling them to stay back as this was his fight, and his prey he gripped his swords tightly and released his Bankai Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō, which blocked the area around him from view in a blinding light. Using his Bankai's offensive form, he quickly slashed Diabound and his avatar in two, before resealing his sword, killing the Espada in a one-shot attack. Once the light faded he fell to his knees and was then aided by Hikaru who asked what he did, Yue only replied that he did what had to be done. Bleach: Final Act 50 years prior to this event, he attempted to obtain the Ōin and in the process was scattered across the multiverse. As a disembodied spirit, he was scattered into 11 different parts and thrown across time and space, each forming a new being. It wasn't until the Trinity of N meta-crisis occurred, when the three who hold the title of N converged in combat and caused a large scale soul resonance that he was able to draw in all 11 fragments and allow Yue to be "reborn" with all the memories and skills possessed by them in their lives. Disappearance arc 300 years ago, a strange occurrence happened to Yue while he was a captain in the Gotei 13. A mysterious being, using his sisters' power to warp reality, created a parallel world, in order to isolate the Captain and remove him from normal space-time in order to enact his plan to acquire the young Captains power. In this world, Yue was a normal Human teen, living with his mother and sisters, having a cat, strangely named Tsukimegami Gaitōyami or "Tsuki" for short as she was called often by Bella. In a world without his powers, how will Yue solve this mystery in order to escape the dream world? *Disappearance I *Disappearance II Uncategorized Events *Body of the Sanctioned - (with User:Prodigy1322) Equipment *'Jewel of Medusa': Once he reformed after so many years of being scattered across the , he was able to siphon off a portion of his "time" into a crystalline state which contained his entire recorded history as he stated "From the Nanpōkawa District to the Cascade of Medusa", this jewel also contains the histories of his incarnations allowing him to view and subsequently learn about their trials and tribulations in order to understand what his powers had influenced them to become. *'White Blood' (白血, "Shirochi"): This is used in order to open his special Kurokaimon, in order to travel from any point in the material world or spiritual world and link them to his personal domain within the Cascade of Medusa. He is able to bestow this onto anyone he so chooses. *'Kurokaimon' (黒界門, "dark world gate") is a type of used by Yue and Jio to travel from the Medusa Cascade using their White Blood. *'Wings of Hades': A mysterious artifact that allows for Yue to sprout wings similar to those owned by Tenshi. While in this state he states he is an "Archangel", rather than a Shinigami. Powers and abilities Natural abilities Advanced Growth Rate: Able to learn at an alarming rate, Yue was able to materialize his Zanpakutō at a very young age, and furthermore subdue it prior to it being crafted into a proper weapon. This is remarkable as it normally takes a Shinigami years of training and bonding to even awaken their sword once given an Asauchi, and this warrior was able to do so at age 10, and subsequently awaken his Shikai at 13. While it was not known exactly how he obtained Bankai, it was theorized that he was able to achieve its initial form in a matter of weeks rather than centuries showing his drive to better himself as well as strengthen his resolve. High Intelligence: A very gifted Shinigami, Yue's intelligence is one that should be noted. Being almost on par with Urahara and Aizen, this soul was able to surmise the true purpose of his Zanpakutō and its role in the grand design as the polar opposite to his own demeanor but yet and still a pole needed to achieve his true potential. Using his intellect he was able to discover the nature of Aizen's Hōgyoku and discovered prior to Urahara's discovery that it was vastly incomplete. Later in his life, he discovered that the assassin who slaughtered his people was a young Sōsuke, harvesting souls for his monstrosity. During his time as captain of the Ninth division, he was noted for his detective skills and analytic prowess as he was able to deduce things that others hadn't dreamed possible. Enhanced Strength: Yue possesses a high level of strength. He is able to take attacks with relative ease, and then subsequently deliver a devastating blow in return. He is known for his physique, which was toned for many centuries. He is able to use his enhanced strength even while in his Gigai, as noted when he was able to stop a Hollow from progressing single-handed as well as pick it up and throw it into a nearby building. Extra Sensory Zanpakutō Communication: Due to his Zanpakutō's status as the world counterforce and counterbalance, Yue is able to use that in order to tap into the inner worlds of other Shinigami and as such he is able to communicate with their Zanpakutō spirits by breaking a hole within the dimensional wall. Doing so prevents him from bringing his own Zanpakutō into the realm, leaving him retentively defenseless however he shows no ill will and only uses this to aid others in bettering the communication between them and their partner and weapon. Shinigami Powers and Abilities : Being an entity of almost unrivaled spiritual force, Yue is known for his gargantuan spiritual pressure which has been noted to being on par with such beings as Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite, however due to his years of inactivity due to his meta-crisis, they have since surpassed him. This was changed as he was reconstituted through the Trinity of N meta-crisis event triggered by Nisshō Asakura, Nisshō Kurosaki and Nisshō Kawahiru. Following his reconstitution, his spiritual might quadrupled in quantity as well as volume, causing him to be classified as a "Yonkō-Level fighter" once again. Due to the volume of spiritual energy he now possesses, Central 46, along with the Reikaitei have labeled him a potential threat to the balance if he so chooses to go rogue. Typically he keeps his power compressed in order to keep it from flaring out due to its link to his emotions. When expressed normally it takes a blue color and can be formed into the shape of a large head behind him. While in Bankai his aura changes color and becomes gold. In the past when he possessed Hollow-reiatsu his aura was Blue with a scarlet red tint to it, and it gave off the presence of two spiritual beings. White Blood Endowment: As the inventor of White Blood, he has the unique skill to endow any being with the White Blood needed to enter his domain. Expert Swordsman: Yue is proficient enough to be able to hold his own against another swordsman within his skill level. While he is skilled in combat, he knows his own limits in using solely Zanjutsu, as he often supplements his usage of Zanjutsu with the use of Kidō or Hohō, which mask his movements as well as amplify the overall damage dealt by his strikes. He is skilled however in the usage of dual swords, as seen with his Shikai and Bankai possessing twin swords. :Hiken: Niōmon (秘鍵:二王門, Hidden Principle: Deva Gate): This is a high-level Zanjutsu skill, created by Yue. By mixing his three main principles of Hohō, Kidō and his Zanjutsu he creates three powerful reishi slashes, which give the illusion that he is in three places at once. These slashes carry with them the power of , and , allowing him to catch his opponents off guard with the elemental addition. Following the attack, Yue sheathes his blade which activates the kidō as a delayed reaction. Kidō Mastery: Having a great aptitude for the craft, his main skill lay in his knowledge of the art of spell casting. Yue has great pride in his work and constantly is refining it to become better at what he does even going as far as to modify several spells and blend them together flawlessly. Despite the fact that he started experimenting with spells as only a seated officer, he could easily cast a level 90 spell at 3/5's of its power to subdue a Shinigami or opponent on his level or slightly above or use a binding spell to subdue a captain leveled opponent by hiding it within another spell, mixing the incantations or sometimes not even stating them nor the name. As a Captain, his skills have been enhanced, as he has had more time to refine what he knows and what he has witnessed in order to quickly weave three to four spells together, without the need to recite their incantations compressing them into a new spell which shares their unique properties. This was seen when he fused into his blade, while combining , and another spell in order to contain and stun his opponents. His most notable spell was the modified version of Hadō 63 he employs in combat. He has also been shown to use the spell in order to simulate the recoil of a human gun, propelling him forwards in order to increase his Hakuda while not using his Zanpakutō abilities. : As the original form of both Nisshō Asakura and Nisshō Kurosaki, who in their respective lives created the art of Hohō for Shinigami usage, it should be noted that Yue is deceptively fast. Due to his prior mastery, coupled with the increase in his power after his reformation, his usage of Shunpo is otherworldly as he is able to utilize certain traits reminiscent of N's usage such as his Superposition ability as well as the after image technique. Due to his prowess he has inherited the mantle of King of Steps as he surpasses such speed demons such as as well as . In combat, he is able to use his skill coupled with his Hakuda and Zanjutsu in order to deliver powerful strikes and blows. :*'Getsuho: Muhen Tamashī' (月歩・無辺魂, "moon step: boundless soul"): as a high-speed variant of , Yue is able to move at high speeds akin to flying as he uses his spiritual energy to first rise off of the ground, negating gravity not unlike how Shinigami stand on the air in the World of the Living. After he does this he accelerates his molecules to speed to his new location. This technique allows him to create an afterimage of himself that slowly fades away after he leaves his original location since he is moving at near Mach speeds however he is only able to move in a straight line and he is also limited to only seeing in the direction he is currently traveling having intense tunnel vision. Hanyō Abilities Former Powers and Abilities Affiliation Gotei 13 Having served with the Gotei for an excess of a few centuries, Yue holds the Gotei near to his heart and would defend her walls in a heartbeat. Having been a Captain, he is considered one of its valued War Assets despite his resignation. He has since rejoined its ranks, showing his loyalty. Seireitou' Group Having allied with Seireitou during the Summer War, he considers him to being his friend in arms. Not much else is known about their interaction. Medusa Cascade As the discoverer of this realm, Yue serves as its protector and "King". As he resides there it serves as his Base of Operations as well as his sanctuary. Racial Status : Born a in the Soul Society and was trained in the art of the Shinigami. Following his decent into darkness, he was able to expunge the extra powers from his soul, allowing to become a pure Shinigami again. *'Jinki Fragment': Due to one of Yue's detachments being born as a Jinki Fragment, he inherited its powers once his soul fragments merged back into one being. Because of this, his Jinki was merged with his Shinigami Powers causing it to become a facet of his power. *'Hanyō': Due to his fathers' demon status, he has acquired the traits of a demon hybrid. This power is dormant and only arises when he is under emotional distress, or doubting his own abilities, lowering his mental barriers. Previous Classifications *' ': Due to him being infected with Hollowfication, he was once classified as a Vizard. This was later revoked once he became a Xiāochú. *'Xiāochú': Evolving his Vizard status, he became a Xiāochú after he merged with his inner hollow, unifying their powers into one. This was changed once he was scattered across the multiverse. Trivia *His Shikai was created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. *According to the author, Yue is loosely based on the character known as the Doctor from the British television series Doctor Who. This parallel is seen in Yue's "eleven incarnations" which plus himself make twelve; which parallels the Doctor who currently has 11 regeneration's (which go by the name of "Doctor") but will acquire a 12th (arguably his 14th) for next season. *This is the retcon of one of User:Nisshou's first characters on this Wikia, making him the most powerful character as of present as it is three years in the making. *Yue's theme, according to his author is "From Shadows" by Jeff Williams. Titles }} |title=Captain of the 7th Division |years=2013 - 2015 |after=Unknown }} Quotes *(To an earlier version of himself) "What I did was in the name of peace and sanity... but you are right, it was not in the name of the man I once was." *(To Tsukimegami Gaitōyami) "The name you chose is like a promise, you make it with yourself and keep it in order to remain who you are inside, I broke that promise once and as a result, I almost lost you forever." *(About his Bankai Stage 2) "My friends' hopes and dreams are etched into my body; Transforming the infinite darkness into light; Unmatched on heaven or earth, one Bankai now equal to the gods......" References Category:Former Captain Category:Demon Category:Ninth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Characters